Three Love Stories
by KitsamundyTheCat
Summary: Three tales of forgiveness, love, and character. Odd numbered chapters are ShadowRouge, even are KnucklesTails. Once the first two are finished, a third will begin. Chapter Three up!
1. Enter Rouge

Okay, all that I have to say right now is: "Guess what I don't own!" Hope you like this one, ladies and gentlemen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know, I wasn't saving you. I came back to get the Chaos Emeralds." "Yeah, yeah, but that's not the whole story, is it?" Rouge smiled sadly as she was lying on her private beach. She had always suspected that the Shadow she and Omega had worked with was the original; after all, why else would Eggman keep that one clone isolated from all the others? He loves me. I just know he does. No male alive can resist my beauty and charm! That thought rang throughout her head. But she couldn't help but wonder: Was it a thought, or a wish? Rouge sighed. It had been several years since she had discovered that there were probably hundreds of Shadows roaming the planet, and only one was real. She decided that she would have to find out if her Shadow was real or not. "I'll go over to Tails' house. He'll know what to do," she told herself reassuringly. She got up off of her blanket, and left her umbrella and chair on her beach.  
  
As Rouge approached Tails' house, she checked her watch. "Tch. 6:30 PM already. I need to talk to Tails quickly, or I'll be late for work." She rang the doorbell, and when no one answered, she knocked. She looked at her watch again. It was 7:00. If she waited for much longer, then she would be late. She tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't get it," she whispered quietly to herself. "Tails said that he was working on a machine that does your homework for you. He should be home." Finally, at 8:00, she just used a lockpick to break in. "He's probably been asleep this whole time," she reasoned. But when she looked through the entire house, she couldn't find him. Just when she was about to give up, she spotted a post-it note on Tails' refrigerator. It read: "Dear Sonic, I went over to Knuckles' house with the black cat whose name eludes me. I'll be back in a couple of days.  
  
Your best buddy,  
  
Tails Prower" So Tails and the cat-like creature whose name also eluded Rouge were over at Knuckles house. But there was a problem with Tails note. Rouge could remember that the cat-like creature whose name also eluded Rouge hated Knuckles. So why would he be staying at Knuckles' house? Whatever the reason, she would find out the next morning. She was confident that the suspicion could wait until she was finished with work.  
  
She was wrong. 


	2. The Game

Wheeee!! Okey dokey, now we've got our KnucklesxTails chapter! There will be much more romance in this fic than in Love is Magical, but I'm NOT raising this above PG, got it? Anyways, as usual, I'm forced to say this: "If you want a disclaimer, go back and read Chapter One again." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teirusu_kun45: Ugh. It's so boring here...  
  
Teirusu_san45: Well, what can you expect from Knuckles? He's an idiot.  
  
Teirusu_kun45: I dunno, he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him.  
  
Teirusu_kun45: But it'd be more fun with you here, Kayla.  
  
Teirusu_san45: Aww, thanks bro ^_______^  
  
Teirusu_san45: What's the cat up to? I know that you can't leave him alone with Knuckles without some disaster happening.  
  
Teirusu_kun45: I think he's coming up with a game or something for us to do. I'd better go check on him.  
  
Teirusu_san45: 73:-: 5l('/ 83z 9233/\/!  
  
Teirusu_san45: Okay, I'm done now ^_^  
  
Teirusu_kun45 has signed off.  
  
Teirusu_san45 has signed off.  
  
Tails shut down the computer and went downstairs to see if anything bad was happening. Surprisingly enough, he saw that Knuckles and the cat were getting along fine. They were sitting on the floor talking.  
  
"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" "The cat thinks I can't stay in Twinkle Park for one night!" "He can't," the cat remarked challengingly. "The place is haunted. If you stayed there after-hours you'd run out screaming in twenty minutes!" Tails tried his best to stop the conversation from becoming an argument. "Hey, I'm sure that it doesn't matter! We can go and stop Eggman, can't we? Besides, it's 1:55. Twinkle Park closes in an hour and five minutes. By the time we scrounge up enough money to get in, the park will be closed." Knuckles got an idea. "Unless... We can get in for free!" The cat stared at him in disbelief. "Fine," he said. "If you both stay in there for one night, then I'll buy pizza for you both for the next two months." "OK!"  
  
When Knuckles and Tails got to Twinkle Park, Tails looked nervously at the sign. It read: "Cute couples get in free!" He wondered if all that food was worth it. He figured, "What are the chances of meeting anyone I know? It's not like I'll ever meet this security guard ever again. Knuckles made Tails' decision for him. "We'd like to go in," he said to the guard. "Okay," the guard answered. "Are the two of you going in together?" He eyed Tails. "Yes sir," Tails said. His voice was high from nervousness. He hoped this would work... 


	3. The Obligatory Dream Chapter

Feh. Sorry if this chapter is short in comparison with the first two. But an update is an update, right?  
  
Ungrateful Fans: WRONGO!!1!1!!  
  
Me: Too bad! You have to read it anyways! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow was rolling in his bed. His dreams were troubling him. It had been that way for the last several weeks. They all seemed to be about love. He had a few about Rouge, but he didn't understand. She was pretty, but he couldn't love anyone again. Not after Maria... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow was sitting on a field... There were oceans of green laden with wildflowers as far as the eye could see. He was by himself... No, now a girl was sitting next to him. The girl was sad. She looked like... Maria? Maria leaned on his shoulder. Wordlessly, he embraced her. For the next few minutes, everything was perfect. Maria was alive, Shadow was happy, and they were both together again. Maria closed her eyes, and spoke.  
  
"Shadow..." "Yes, Maria?" "I'm not real. You know I'm not. I am only a dream."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I love you, and I am willing to sleep forever if it means I can be here." "Someone else loves you too. And she is looking for you. If she keeps looking, she will probably die." "No one else matters to me, Maria." "Shadow... The girl is looking for you..." Her voice was growing fainter. "Don't let another girl end up like I did... In love, even until death." "What does this mean, Maria? Maria? Maria?!" "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..." Her head fell, and she was dead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow woke up. As a beam of light hit his face, he noticed a tear on his cheek. He got up, and looked out his window. Being careful not to wake up Sonic, he jumped out the window, and he knew what he had to do... 


	4. Orange, Blue, Black, and Red

In case you were too lazy and/or stupid (I'm both ^__^) to read the summary, there is a bit of Sails in chapter 6. Tails: Heeeyyy! You said you wouldn't bump this up to PG-13! Me: I changed my mind. Besides, keep this up and I'll make you kiss Eggman. Don't make me do that. Tails: ... You win this round... Me: Oh, and excuse the... dumbness... of the jokes in this chapter. I am hyper and eating a cold Moe's taco right now. Yum yum. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tails was really nervous. No, I mean REALLY nervous. Like the "omg i m going 2 wetzorz my pantaloons" nervous. Knuckles leaned over to him. "We're probably the cutest couple you've seen all night!" Pfft. How typical. Knuckles knew the guard didn't know that Tails and he were both guys. Finally, Knuckles was the one tricking someone. Knuckles hugged Tails tightly. "Maybe you're taking this a bit far?" Tails whispered to him. "Awright, you guys can go in!" The guard was fooled, at least. When Tails and Knuckles went in, Tails confronted him.  
  
"What was that all about?!" "What all about?" Knuckles said with mock-innocence. "You hugged me! I thought of you as a friend but not that way!" Tails was pretty mad. He waited for Knuckles to answer. When he didn't, Tails went on. "That guard down there was fooled! You didn't have to do what you did!" "Aww, a little hostile to your boyfriend, eh?" The cat sat there, and this time Sonic was next to him. "What are you doing here?" Tails snapped. The cat laughed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I was just kidding anyways. I came here to make sure you wouldn't chicken out and sleep at Sonic's house or anything. That's why I brought him with me!" "You didn't have to..." Tails said, annoyed that people were still treating him like a little kid. "Hey there, little buddy!" Sonic glanced at Tails. "Hi, Sonic!" Tails was feeling happier now. "Listen Tails, the cat-who-wouldn't-tell-me-his-name- and-seems-somewhat-familiar-yet-his-identity-eludes-me is going to show Knuckles where you two are sleeping tonight. So I'm going to be staying with you." Sonic waited until Knuckles and the cat-who-wouldn't-tell-him- his-name-and-seems-somewhat-familiar-yet-his-identity-eludes-him left, and they were all alone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't get any naughty thoughts. I absolutely PROMBIZ that I won't be making this R. And I have writer's block for the ShadowxRouge part, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo, I probably won't update for a while. But if you give me lots and lots of reviews, you just might coax me into updating faster! 


End file.
